O Exercício das Pequenas Coisas fic by Imogen
by Lady Imogen
Summary: Era a oportunidade perfeita para se vingar do seu pior inimigo; Mas ao iniciar aquele jogo de mentiras, Draco malfoy havia selado definitivamente seu destino.
1. Parte I

Ela já tinha perdido demais para alguém que só havia vivido vinte e seis anos; Seus pais se foram, amigos se foram, mas por outro lado, havia conquistado o direito pela paz no mundo em que escolheu viver. Foi assim que sempre procurou pensar diante dos golpes que recebia do destino, mas naquela noite tudo foi diferente.

Hermione Jane Granger era uma mulher jovem, bonita e extremamente inteligente. Tinha um excelente emprego no Ministério da Magia e vivia sozinha em um pequeno apartamento na Londres bruxa. Mas na verdade, aquela era uma situação temporária. Estava noiva e muito em breve iria se casar e construir uma família ao lado de Harry Potter, a quem amava profundamente.

Após o final da guerra Harry se tornou auror e dedicava-se quase que completamente ao seu trabalho; Hermione nunca se queixou, pois sabia o quanto aquilo era importante para seu noivo. Harry havia saído em uma missão secreta, cujo complexo planejamento exigia que ele permanecesse três meses afastado de Londres.

Naquela noite, completava-se quinze dias da partida de seu noivo e Hermione, incentivada por uma enorme saudade e lembrando-se de que aquela era uma data especial para o casal, tomou coragem e decidiu quebrar de leve algumas regras, aparatando ao encontro do homem de sua vida.

Não sabia bem onde estava, mas logo reconheceu os pertences de Harry espalhados por uma pequena sala. Caminhou por um corredor e empurrou a porta do quarto devagar, intencionando surpreendê-lo, mas certamente ela é quem acabou sendo surpreendida ao ver o noivo, acompanhado de uma jovem de cabelos cor de fogo, e embora não fosse possível ver sua face, Hermione não tinha dúvidas de sua identidade.

Não acreditava no que via. Harry e sua melhor amiga? Era cruel demais! Lágrimas escorriam por sua face, quando o casal finalmente pareceu se dar conta de sua presença, mas antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse dizer qualquer palavra, a castanha aparatou.

Aquela também não estava sendo uma boa noite para Draco Malfoy. Durante a guerra o ex-sonserino havia mudado de lado e conseguiu conservar o patrimônio de sua família. Mas perdeu completamente o prestígio e a influência do nome Malfoy e do modo que ele via, o principal responsável por isso era Harry Potter, que jamais o aceitou e fazia questão de alimentar ressalvas e advertências sobre sua família.

Havia saído de uma importante reunião de negócios e tinha fracassado em seus objetivos, simplesmente porque muitos não o consideravam confiável e decidiram não fechar o negócio após uma orientação de Arthur Weasley e Harry Potter, que viam com restrições a idéia de manter negócios com as empresas Malfoy. Não era o dinheiro que lhe incomodava, era simplesmente a idéia de não ser respeitado. Precisava mudar sua imagem e tinha que fazê-lo rápido.

Draco Malfoy tinha vinte e sete anos, era bonito, rico, mas vivia uma vida desregrada. Mulheres e mais mulheres se revezavam em sua vida e em sua cama, mas nenhuma havia tido grande importância, nem mesmo as duas que lhe deram seus dois filhos; Adrian, agora tinha oito anos e era filho de uma total desconhecida, que um ano após um encontro rápido, apareceu com um bebê e o entregou a Draco. Eric, por sua vez, estava com cinco anos e era filho de Pansy Parkinson, uma antiga namorada, sem nenhum instinto maternal, que acabou morrendo em um acidente há quase dois anos.

Pai solteiro, ex-comensal, viciado em fire whisky, uma mulher diferente a cada noite… Com este currículo quem poderia ser bem visto? "Mas dane-se o mundo, esta noite não quero ser respeitado, eu queria mesmo era ferrar aquele maldito do Potter!" - pensava o loiro sentando-se no balcão do Cabeça de Javali e virando uma dose de whisky.

Já ia pela terceira dose, quando viu uma bela mulher entrar no bar e se sentar sozinha em uma mesa afastada. A observou de costas e se perdeu durante alguns segundos em suas curvas, até que ela se sentou e pediu ao garçom que lhe trouxesse uma bebida forte. Ele conhecia aquela voz. Como poderia esquecer aquela irritante voz que respondia todas as perguntas antes que os professores pudessem sequer terminar de elaborá-las? Era Hermione Granger que estava ali; A noiva do todo perfeito Harry Potter, que parecia completamente descontrolada.

A jovem segurava o copo com as mãos visivelmente trêmulas e num ato súbito o virava de uma só vez, sentindo o líquido queimar sua garganta. Nunca havia imaginado que pudesse passar por uma situação daquelas; Sempre foi racional e controlada, mas não naquela noite. Não tinha mais nenhum motivo para tentar ser a garota perfeita, a estudante exemplar ou a noiva dedicada e compreensiva. Não tinha mais nada, somente sua dor.

- Outro, por favor! - pediu a garota, sendo prontamente atendida pelo garçom, sem perceber que era atentamente observada por um loiro sentado junto ao balcão.

O tempo se passou e após algumas doses de whisky, Hermione se levantou com dificuldade e saiu caminhando pela escura madrugada de Londres, novamente sem se dar conta da presença de um homem que acompanhava atentamente todos os seus passos. Andaram por algum tempo, até que numa atitude desesperada, a jovem se atirou propositalmente diante de um automóvel que cruzava uma avenida em alta velocidade.

Draco assistiu a cena atônito e correu em socorro de Hermione, respirando aliviado por perceber que ela ainda tinha vida. Num impulso, a tomou nos braços e desapareceu com ela, antes que o motorista pudesse sequer descer do carro.

Aparatou no hospital e a deixou sobre os cuidados dos medi-bruxos, enquanto remoia idéias estranhas em sua mente. No dia seguinte voltou ao hospital e recebeu a notícia de que a moça permanecia desacordada. Tentou ficar indiferente, mas não conseguiu. Durante vários dias, retornou para saber como ela estava e o fato de ninguém ter ido procurá-la só o ajudava a alimentar um plano maquiavélico que se formava em sua mente.

No quarto dia, uma enfermeira o comunicou que a paciente havia acordado e o guiou até o quarto, o alertando no caminho que a jovem havia perdido a memória e que já não podia se lembrar de nada do que se passou em sua vida durante os últimos anos. "È perfeito! O mundo realmente está conspirando ao meu favor!" - pensava Draco sem conter um sorriso, que fez a enfermeira suspirar.

Entrou no quarto devagar e encontrou Hermione com uma ótima aparência, apesar do curativo na testa; Puxou uma cadeira e se sentou próximo a ela, que o fitava confusa.

- Como se sente? - perguntou o loiro.

- Minha cabeça ainda dói e não consigo me lembrar de muita coisa… - confessou um pouco constrangida, afinal aquele era um estranho.

- Tudo bem, isso deve passar logo! - respondeu tentando tranqüilizá-la.

- Desculpe, mas nós nos conhecemos? - perguntou curiosa.

- Sim, nos conhecemos há muitos anos. Você não consegue se lembrar de mim? - perguntou o rapaz querendo confirmar as palavras da enfermeira.

- Não… - disse a jovem baixando os olhos.

- Bem, essa não era bem a resposta que eu esperava mas… - começou dissimulado.

- Mas? - insistiu a moça.

- Mas depois de sofrer um grave acidente, os médicos dizem que isso pode acontecer. Acho que eu consigo lidar com isso… Mas não sei como os meninos vão reagir… - falou cínico.

- Meninos? - perguntou visivelmente confusa.

- Sim, os nossos filhos; Não imagino como eles irão reagir a essa situação. - falou Draco com uma calma assustadora, enquanto Hermione sentia o sangue gelar.


	2. Parte II

A visita não durou muito e Draco logo foi embora, assegurando, no entanto, que no dia seguinte retornaria para levá-la para casa. Hermione se sentia estranha, tentava inutilmente recordar dessas crianças, mas sua mente parecia vazia, exceto por algumas lembranças de sua própria infância. Passou o resto do dia remoendo as palavras de Draco e tentando se lembrar de algo recente.

Enquanto isso, durante o jantar na mansão Malfoy, Draco tentava controlar os filhos; Precisavam ter uma séria conversa. Ele já havia dado instruções a todos os elfos domésticos e a Helda, sua governanta, sobre como deveriam se portar diante da "senhora Malfoy", mas sabia que com crianças não seria tão fácil.

Draco gostava verdadeiramente dos filhos, mas tinha dificuldade de demonstrar; Eram meninos extremamente levados e de gênio muito difícil, e não raramente saíam de controle, mas ambos eram loucos pelo pai e na verdade tinham por único objetivo despertar sua atenção.

Estavam sentados a mesa e Adrian, provocava o irmão caçula, atirando-lhe ervilhas, enquanto o pequeno tentava revidar sem sucesso. Draco já havia ordenado que parasse inúmeras vezes, mas os garotos persistiam, até que, perdendo a paciência, o jovem homem bateu na mesa com força, despertando os filhos.

- Quietos, eu já disse! Quero falar com vocês! - disse quase gritando, enquanto os garotos rapidamente se endireitavam em suas cadeiras.

- Foi ele que começou, pai! - acusou Eric, enquanto recebia uma careta de Adrian.

- Não quero saber! Prestem muita atenção no que eu vou falar agora e não interrompam… Amanhã iremos receber uma mulher nesta casa; Ela sofreu um acidente e está um pouco confusa, então vocês vão tratá-la bem, a obedecerão como obedecem a mim e a chamarão de mãe.

- Mas ela não é minha mãe! - reagiu Adrian.

- Não discuta! Vai fazer o que estou mandando! - gritou Draco lembrando muito seu pai Lúcio e se arrependendo em seguida. - Essa moça é muito útil para mim, mas para que tudo dê certo, eu preciso que me ajudem! Será que podem fazer o que estou pedindo? - tentou num tom mais suave, recebendo acenos positivos em resposta.

No dia seguinte, Draco aparatou na sala da mansão acompanhado de Hermione. A jovem olhava o lugar, mas não conseguia perceber nenhum traço de familiaridade. Não gostava daquela decoração sombria, sentia falta de cor e não conseguia se imaginar vivendo ali.

- Eu moro aqui? - ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Sim. - respondeu Draco sem hesitar. - Venha, você ainda precisa de repouso! Vou te levar até o nosso quarto.

Hermione permaneceu deitada por quase duas horas, mas não conseguia dormir. Sofria com a angústia de não conseguir se lembrar da própria vida; Era uma sensação de vazio terrível, mas não podia continuar daquela maneira. O médico havia lhe alertado que aquele estado poderia se estender por dias, meses ou anos e não havia nada a fazer além de esperar que seu corpo reagisse. Reuniu forças para levantar e ao sentar na cama, foi surpreendida por um par de olhos azuis-acinzentados lhe observando.

Eric estava um bom tempo observando sua "mãe" da porta do imenso dormitório; O garoto sabia que não podia entrar ali sem permissão e por isso permaneceu no corredor, olhando através da porta entreaberta; Era uma criança linda e extremamente parecida com o pai… Cabelos loiros e muito lisos, olhos claros, pele muito branca. Hermione assustou-se com a presença do pequenino, mas procurou se conter.

- Oi. - disse a castanha, imaginando o que o garotinho estaria pensando.

- Oi. - respondeu o loirinho a encarando.

Permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo e Hermione não entendia porque Eric não se aproximava. Aquela atitude era muito estranha. "Porque seu próprio filho parecia ter medo de se aproximar dela?" - pensava.

- Você não quer vir até aqui? De tão longe, mal posso vê-lo… - começou a castanha, tentando uma aproximação e a resposta foi imediata. Prontamente Eric correu ao seu encontro e se sentou bem ao seu lado, fazendo com que a moça pudesse o observar em mínimos detalhes.

- Eu sou o Eric. - disse o menino sem olhar para ela.

- Por que está me dizendo isso? - perguntou Hermione, estranhando o comportamento do garoto.

- Papai disse que você bateu a cabeça e não consegue se lembrar de nada. - respondeu com a típica sinceridade infantil.

- Entendo. - respondeu a jovem, enquanto aproximava sua mão da cabeça do menino na intenção de lhe fazer carinho, mas Eric imediatamente se esquivou e saiu correndo. Era como se ele não soubesse o que ela ia fazer e sentisse medo.

As informações eram muito confusas. Aquele garotinho tinha deixado Hermione muito intrigada… Por mais que se esforçasse não conseguia reconhecer e, Eric o menor traço seu. E o modo formal como ele a tratou, pareciam dois estranhos; Horas depois, ela ainda estava confusa e perdia-se em pensamentos, quando ouviu alguém bater na porta de seu quarto.

- Senhora, o senhor Malfoy pediu que lhe avisasse que chegará tarde em virtude de uma reunião; Deseja jantar agora na companhia dos garotos ou prefere esperá-lo? - perguntou a governanta.

-Jantarei agora com os garotos, obrigada. - decidiu após pensar por alguns segundos.

Em poucos minutos estavam reunidos na imensa mesa de jantar e aguardavam o jantar ser servido. Hermione sentou-se na cabeceira, lugar obviamente reservado à Draco, mas que lhe dava uma maior proximidade dos meninos. Quanto mais os observava, mais ficava intrigada. "Essas crianças só tem pai!" - dizia a si mesma observando Adrian, que também havia herdado os traços de Draco, exceto pela boca, que era diferente, mas ainda assim compunha perfeitamente o rosto do rapazinho.

Hora do jantar, hora das habituais provocações entre os irmãos, que pareciam ter se esquecido da presença da estranha. Adrian era muito esperto e adorava se vangloriar de ser mais forte e mais inteligente do que o irmão. Eric acreditava nas palavras do irmão e ficava sentido, mas se esforçava para parecer forte; Sabia que Malfoys não podiam chorar.

A brincadeira incomodou profundamente Hermione. Aquilo não era uma mera implicância entre irmãos; Adrian aproveitava-se de seus conhecimentos para humilhar Eric, que ficava visivelmente abalado e não tinha como se defender. Decidiu dar um basta na situação, ordenando que Adrian pedisse desculpas ao irmão.

- Já chega! Seu irmão é menor do que você, mas nem por isso é menos inteligente… Você devia se envergonhar de tratá-lo assim. Os irmãos mais velhos devem ajudar e proteger os irmãos menores e não implicar com eles. Por favor, peça desculpas ao Eric. - falou séria.

- Não! Ele é um bobão e você não manda em mim! - disse Adrian começando a se levantar da mesa, quando Hermione o interrompeu.

- Sente-se! Peça desculpas ao seu irmão ou ficará de castigo! - disse enfática.

- Eu não ligo! - respondeu Adrian com os olhos brilhando de raiva e se levantando de uma vez.

- Helda! Por favor, peça a todos os empregados da casa que não sirvam nada para Adrian esta noite. Depois eu mesma me encarregarei dele. - disse tentado manter a calma.

- Se a senhora me permite, eu estou acostumada a lidar com este tipo de situação e posso aplicar o castigo necessário.

- Não será preciso. Eu mesma quero resolver isso; Mas agora peça que sirvam o jantar… Tenho certeza que Eric está faminto.

O pequeno Eric estava em choque; Não conseguia acreditar que aquela mulher o tinha defendido. Normalmente, Adrian saía vitorioso, mas dessa vez ela não apenas o havia apoiado, como também deixou bem claro, que ele era inteligente. Hermione não sabia, mas com este gesto havia conquistado completamente o garoto.

Mas o jantar não foi tão tranqüilo. Quando a comida foi servida, Eric fechou a cara ao encontrar salada no seu prato e ordenou de forma grosseira a elfa que lhe trouxesse um hambúrguer imediatamente. Deixando Hermione atônita.

- Com quem você aprendeu a falar assim? Ela é um ser vivo e merece ser tratada com respeito e educação! Nunca mais faça isso! - repreendeu. - Peça desculpa a ela imediatamente.

- Desculpa, Gily! - disse o garotinho sem ousar desobedecê-la.

- Assim, está melhor! Agora vamos jantar em paz! - disse Hermione.

Como poderia ser possível? Aqueles garotos pareciam não ter nenhuma educação e por algum tempo ela se perguntou se poderia ter sido uma mãe tão negligente… Mas independente do que houvesse acontecido no passado, ela decidiu que as coisas iriam mudar.

Quando o relógio marcou onze horas da noite, ela procurou encontrar a cozinha e pediu a um elfo que lhe providenciasse uma bandeja com um copo de leite e um sanduíche simples de queijo e presunto. Subiu as escadas e procurou o quarto de Adrian.

Entrou devagar, desviando de uma imensa quantidade de brinquedos quebrados espalhados pelo chão. Parece que aquela era a forma do garoto extravasar sua agressividade.

- O que você quer? - perguntou zangado.

- Vim conversar com você e te trazer um lanche, mas se você não quiser, posso ir embora… - disse a moça se virando em direção a porta.

- Não, pode ficar. - respondeu o garoto tentando parecer indiferente, mas visivelmente tentado pelo sanduíche.

- Tudo bem! - disse a moça se sentando na cama.

Em poucos segundos Adrian havia devorado o lanche e agora ambos se encaravam.

- Por que você tratou seu irmão daquela maneira? - perguntou Hermione.

- Ele é um bobão! - respondeu o menino tornando a fechar a cara.

- Não, não é verdade. Eric é menor do que você e ainda não teve chance de aprender tantas coisas como você. Mas você poderia ensiná-lo! Aposto que tem muitas habilidades… - disse Hermione fazendo com que o menino pensasse.

- É… Eu sou muito bom no videogame e posso correr muito rápido. - começou o garoto.

- Irmãos devem ser amigos, e mesmo que briguem de vez em quando, um sempre deve procurar ajudar ao outro. Acha que pode tentar ajudar o Eric de vez em quando? - perguntou olhando para o garoto.

- È, acho que posso… Mas só de vez em quando! - respondeu o menino com um sorriso meio debochado, recebendo um abraço de Hermione, que ele repeliu.

- O que foi? Não gosta de abraços? - perguntou curiosa.

-Não sei. È estranho. - respondeu, deixando a jovem completamente desconcertada. "Que espécie de mãe sou eu? Eu nem sequer abraçava meu filho?" - pensava enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de água.

- Adrian, já está tarde… Porque não se arruma para dormir, enquanto dou uma olhada no seu irmão? Daqui a pouco eu volto e se você quiser posso ler uma história… - tentava se redimir pela aparente negligência.

- Não precisa… Quando eu quero, leio sozinho. - respondeu deixando a moça de coração partido.

- Tudo bem! Então boa noite, querido! - foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

Atravessou o corredor e entrou no quarto de Eric, onde o encontrou adormecido entre alguns brinquedos. Respirou fundo e se aproximou devagar acariciando os cabelos extremamente lisos do pequenino. Recolheu os brinquedos e o cobriu com muito cuidado, apagando a luz e se retirando em seguida.

Fechou a porta se sentindo péssima e quando se virou esbarrou acidentalmente em Draco, que havia acabado de chegar em casa. Ele observou a expressão preocupada no rosto da garota e ficou um pouco nervoso, mas não permitiu que ela percebesse. Cumprimentaram-se de maneira quase formal e seguiram em direção ao quarto principal.

- Como se sente? - perguntou Draco, enquanto afrouxava a gravata.

- Fisicamente estou bem… Mas na verdade estou muito confusa. - confessou a moça.

- É natural. - respondeu seguro.

- Posso fazer algumas perguntas? - pediu insegura.

- Quantas você quiser… - respondeu sem encará-la.

- Que idade tem os meninos?

- 8 e 5 anos.

- E eu?

- Você o quê?

- Quantos anos eu tenho?

"Acho que ela era um pouco mais nova do que eu…" - pensava antes de responder. - Vinte e seis.

- Fiquei grávida com dezoito anos?

- Sim.

- Você se casou comigo por causa disso?

- Sim.

- Nos amávamos naquela época?

- Acho que sim.

- Entendo…

O mundo estava desabando. Que vida era aquela? Sofria por não conseguir reconhecer nada e mais ainda por constatar que havia fracassado. Seus filhos foram criados sem carinho e sem nenhuma educação e seu marido parecia esforçar-se para mantê-la por perto somente para que desempenhasse os papéis de mãe e esposa, mas sem nenhum sentimento.

Não conseguia imaginar como as coisas poderiam ter tomado este rumo, mas estava convencida de que era hora de se redimir. Dormiu planejando milhares de mudanças, que estava decidida a por em prática.


	3. Parte III

Acordou cedo, mas Draco já havia saído. Tentou escolher uma roupa no imenso guarda-roupa, mas não encontrou nada que lhe servisse ou lhe agradasse, optando por conjurar um vestido e sandálias. Estava simples, porém elegante. Tinha os cabelos soltos e usava uma maquiagem muito leve.

Saiu do seu quarto indo direto para o quarto de Adrian, mas ainda do corredor pôde ouvir os gritos. O menino discutia com Helda se recusando a colocar o uniforme e ir para a escola; Gritava e insultava a governanta que perdendo a paciência, o esbofeteou na face, no exato momento que Hermione entrou no quarto.

- Mas o que significa isso? - falou a garota alterada.

- Senhora…eu, eu apenas apliquei um corretivo. - defendeu-se Helda.

- Corretivo? Chama de corretivo usar de violência contra uma criança, batendo-lhe no rosto? - começou Hermione, enquanto ia em direção a Adrian e o abraçava.

- Esse menino é uma peste! - acusou Helda, mas antes que pudesse concluir, Hermione a interrompeu.

- Esse menino é meu filho e você nunca mais encostará suas mãos nele! Está demitida! - falou decidida, enquanto Adrian a olhava incrédulo.

- Mas a senhora não pode. O senhor Malfoy não irá permitir…

- Ele não tem o que permitir. Eu estou dizendo que você nunca mais se aproximará dos meus filhos e pode ter certeza de que estou falando muito sério. Quero que deixe minha casa imediatamente! - falou a castanha sendo bem enfática e não deixando outra alternativa a mulher, senão ir embora.

- Meu pai vai ficar bravo com você… - disse Adrian ainda agarrado a Hermione.

- Não tem problema. Eu me entendo com seu pai, mas agora me conte porque não quer ir à escola.

- Eu não gosto de lá, mas eu vou sim. - disse o menino pensando que não podia contrariá-la depois do que ela fez.

Enquanto os garotos se arrumavam, Hermione chamou os elfos domésticos e se informou de toda a rotina da casa, além de dar algumas ordens novas. Tomou café rapidamente e levou "os filhos" até a escola, prometendo retornar para buscá-los. Retornou à mansão e passou a manhã organizando a casa, principalmente os quartos dos garotos. Esperou Draco por muito tempo, mas ele não apareceu para almoçar.

No fim do dia, retornou a escola para buscar os filhos e encontrou Eric muito abatido. Perguntou o que havia acontecido, mas o menino não falava. Depois de algum tempo, Adrian acabou revelando que o irmão estava sentido dificuldade para aprender as letras e por isso os colegas zombavam dele.

Hermione se abaixou olhando diretamente nos olhos acinzentados do garotinho e prometeu que em poucos dias ele saberia ler melhor do que todos os seus colegas, fazendo com que um enorme sorriso aparecesse em sua face, enquanto Adrian assistia a cena um tanto enciumado.

Chegaram em casa e diante de alguma resistência a idéia de tomar banho, Hermione decidiu propor algo diferente e levou os dois garotos para o "seu" próprio banheiro e os colocou na imensa banheira de hidromassagem junto com diversos brinquedos. Colocou um pouco de sais de banho e logo havia espuma por toda parte. Fizeram uma bagunça sem tamanho e claro, que ela também não escapou de alguns jatos de água tendo parte do vestido encharcado.

Draco entrou no quarto e escutou as vozes e risos vindos do banheiro, sendo imediatamente atraído. Empurrou a porta devagar e deu de cara com Hermione com os cabelos molhados e o vestido grudado ao corpo, marcando bem suas formas. A olhou de cima a baixo, deixando-a envergonhada. Estava um tanto surpreso com o desejo que sabe-tudo-irritante havia provocado, mas seus pensamentos se dispersaram quando foi atingido por um jato de água disparado por Eric.

Agora sua camisa também estava completamente encharcada. O primeiro impulso foi brigar, mas Hermione e os meninos começaram a sorrir de tal maneira, que ele também não conseguiu segurar um sorriso. E que sorriso ele tinha.

- Ok! Já chega! Para fora os dois! - ordenou Hermione.

- Aaaahhhhhh! - protestaram os dois garotos que nunca tinham se divertido tanto na companhia de um adulto.

- Não adianta reclamar! Para fora os dois! - dizia a castanha estendo toalhas felpudas para os dois e os ajudando a sair da banheira.

Com muita delicadeza ela ajudou Eric a se enxugar e depois pediu que fosse para seus quartos e colocassem as roupas que ela já havia separado e para a completa surpresa de Draco, foi prontamente atendida. Ele não conseguia parar de olhá-la e sua mente trabalhava a mil, quando ela quebrou seus pensamentos.

- Me desculpe pela bagunça! Mas os meninos tiveram um dia difícil e eu achei que lhes faria bem um momento de diversão… - dizia a moça enquanto se curvava para recolher os brinquedos que os dois haviam espalhado, involuntariamente atiçando mais seu suposto marido.

- Tudo bem! - foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

Andando de um lado para o outro, Hermione acabou escorregando no chão molhado, mas antes que pudesse cair foi amparada por Draco, que não resistiu à proximidade e a beijou. Era um beijo intenso e delicado ao mesmo tempo, que fez com que o coração de ambos acelerasse, até que se separaram sem ar.

- Desculpe. - disse Draco temendo tê-la assustado, quando na verdade, tinha despertado na garota sentimentos que a faziam desejar consertar não apenas a convivência pacífica na mansão, mas o seu casamento como um todo.

Ele saiu do banheiro e ela decidiu tomar um banho rápido antes do jantar. Desta vez iriam realmente jantar todos juntos e ela queria que fosse perfeito. Escolheu uma blusa com decote discreto e uma calça de cor escura e desceu para encontrar os garotos, que pareciam ter voltado às habituais provocações.

Adrian levava vantagem, mas dessa vez Eric foi mais esperto. Quando o irmão o ameaçou, o loirinho não pensou duas vezes antes de correr para Hermione e abraçar suas pernas. Ali, Adrian jamais poderia bater nele.

- E então? Já estavam prestes a começar outra luta de boxe? Não conseguiram mesmo deixar para depois do jantar? - perguntou a garota com tranqüilidade, enquanto guiava os dois até a mesa sobre o olhar atento de Draco, que os observava do alto da escada.

- Temos mesmo que comer essa coisa verde? - perguntava Adrian fazendo cara de nojo.

- Sim, se você quiser crescer mais e ficar mais forte. - respondeu Hermione.

- Mas não tem um gosto bom… - argumentou Eric.

- Você diz isso porque não está acostumado a comer legumes, mas até que você se acostume, vou te ensinar um truque: você corta a alface em pedaços bem pequenininhos e come junto com a carne. Assim não fica tão ruim. - disse, enquanto mostrava aos garotos como se fazia.

- Quero mais água! - disse Eric e antes que Hermione pudesse responder, Draco o fez.

- Peça à Helda.

- Helda não está mais aqui. Mas depois do jantar conversamos sobre isso. - disse Hermione séria.

- Como não está aqui? - questionou Draco deixando claro que não pretendia deixar o assunto para depois.

- Eu tive que dispensá-la. - respondeu Hermione.

- Você o quê? - perguntou o loiro visivelmente perturbado.

- Ela cometeu uma falta muito grave e eu tive que dispensá-la. - explicou.

- Mas você não pode, quer dizer, quem irá cuidar dos meninos? Eles precisam de alguém para cuidar deles! - dizia Draco se controlando para não falar nada que pudesse comprometê-lo.

- Você fala como se eu não estivesse aqui. - respondeu a garota chateada.

- Mas você não pode fazer isso para sempre! Que dizer você nunca quis fazer… - tentou Draco.

- Mas agora é diferente! Eu mesma vou cuidar dos meninos. - falou decidida, não deixando chance para protestos, de modo que sem poder dizer nada, Draco preferiu sair da mesa.

- Desculpe… A culpa foi minha! - disse Adrian envergonhado.

- Não querido, seu pai ficou um pouco chateado, mas logo ele vai entender que é melhor assim. Não há com que se preocupar. - assegurou Hermione, tranqüilizando o garoto.

Os primeiros dias foram tensos, mas logo todos se adaptaram as mudanças na rotina da casa, que começaram na decoração do ambiente, que se tornou mais alegre e colorido, até os cuidados com os "senhores da casa". Nenhum deles, nem mesmo Draco se lembrava de ter sido tão paparicado. Ficar em casa era cada vez mais agradável. Os meninos ainda brigavam muito, mas a mudança era visível. Até o rendimento escolar havia melhorado.

Aos poucos as coisas pareciam entrar nos eixos e Hermione, parecia ter conseguido descobrir e trabalhar de maneira correta os principais defeitos e qualidades dos três, fortalecendo a relação entre eles. Mas quando se falava no aspecto conjugal, não se via muitos progressos.

Draco fazia questão de se manter distante; Só se recolhia tarde da noite, após se certificar que "a esposa" já estava dormindo. Mas ao contrário do que Hermione imaginava, aquela atitude se devia ao fato de que Draco já não conseguia se manter indiferente a ela. Estava cada vez mais encantado e mais atraído; Já nem se lembrava dos reais motivos que o levaram a trazê-la para sua casa.

Pouco importava descobrir os segredos do Potter; Tinha abandonado completamente o plano de fazer com que ela lhe entregasse provas para destruir publicamente a imagem do garoto que sobreviveu e herói maior do mundo bruxo. Ele estava feliz, seus filhos estavam felizes e era o que importava.

Era tarde de domingo e Draco permanecia trancado no escritório. Não precisava realmente trabalhar, mas também não tinha certeza se deveria ficar perto de Hermione. Estava cada vez mais difícil se conter, mas ele sabia que aquele tipo de aproximação tinha que ser cercada de muito cuidado.

- Vamos, mãe! Você também tem que vir! - pedia Eric, despertando a atenção de Draco, que curioso se aproximava da janela e via os filhos na piscina.

- Não, meu amor! Eu vou ficar aqui lendo um pouquinho. - respondeu, deixando o garoto decepcionado.

Não podia explicar bem porque, mas quando deu por si já estava chegando à área da piscina. Caminhava devagar e sem fazer barulho, fazendo com que Hermione, que permanecia deitada em uma espreguiçadeira, não percebesse sua presença.

- Vem, mãe só um pouquinho! - insistiu Adrian.

- Talvez outro dia… - respondeu, sem se dar conta que Draco estava atrás dela, até que num gesto súbito ele a tomou nos braços e se aproximou da beira da piscina, perguntando aos meninos se ele devia jogá-la.

- E então? Tem certeza de que você não gostaria de dar um mergulho hoje? - perguntava o loiro se divertindo com a expressão de pânico da moça, enquanto os garotos riam .

- Você não teria coragem! - respondeu, fazendo com que Draco decidisse realmente jogá-la, mas não houve tempo porque Adrian saiu da água de empurrou o pai com toda a força e fez com que Draco se desequilibrasse e acabasse caindo junto com Hermione.

- Seu pestinha! - ralhava o loiro sorrindo. - Era para jogar ela e não a mim!

- Pois eu achei muito justo, filho! - disse Hermione, quando Adrian pulou no meio dos dois.

Passaram uma tarde maravilhosa, brincando juntos. Para Eric e Adrian, aquela era realmente sua mãe e nada poderia mudar isso. Da mesma maneira, Hermione via aqueles três lindos rapazes como sua família e não havia nada que ela não faria por eles. Após tanta farra, os meninos acabaram adormecendo mais cedo do que o de costume, deixando um casal indeciso completamente a sós.

Ela estava sentada em uma poltrona confortável, procurando retomar a leitura que havia iniciado durante a tarde, quando Draco saiu do banheiro trajando apenas uma calça de moletom. Um cheiro delicioso prontamente invadiu o quarto, fazendo com que o corpo de Hermione amolecesse por inteiro. Ele pareceu ter percebido o efeito que causava e decidiu que era hora de se aproximar.

Caminhou até ela e lhe tocou no ombro, deslizando a mão até seu pescoço e retornando ao ponto de partida seguidas vezes. Abaixou-se ao seu lado, desejando poder olhar diretamente naqueles lindos olhos cor-de-mel e saber exatamente o que ela pensava. Ela parecia não se intimidar e sustentou o olhar, fazendo com que Draco sorrisse.

- Quero você… - ele disse baixinho em seu ouvido, fazendo com que todo o seu corpo estremecesse. - Mas tenho que saber se você também me quer… - continuou enquanto beijava de leve seu pescoço. Hermione estava completamente perdida naquele mar azul e envolvida por todo aquele clima de sedução, não tendo outra resposta, a não ser se entregar completamente a um beijo profundo.

Em poucos segundos ele a tinha conduzido até a cama e se colocado sobre o seu corpo, enquanto uma de suas mãos subia a barra de sua camisola, aproveitando para tocar cada centímetro de suas pernas. A respiração de ambos já estava completamente descompassada, mas ele não pensava em parar de beijá-la. As mãos da garota percorriam as costas do rapaz intensificando ainda mais o contato, enquanto as mãos de Draco alcançavam seus quadris, arrancando-lhe suspiros.

Por um momento ele para e a olha nos olhos, satisfeito por perceber neles o mesmo desejo que queima seu corpo. Ele se despe e começa a beijar cada pedacinho da garota, maravilhado com sua beleza, com seu cheiro e com seu gosto. Hermione sente-se tomada por uma intensa paixão e procura retribuir cada carinho e cada toque de seu "marido". Logo são apenas um e se sentem completos como nunca imaginaram.

Tudo foi tão intenso e tão perfeito, que Hermione ainda está encantada. Ela tem certeza de que o ama e que agora pode ter o que sempre sonhou. Mas o que ela sempre sonhou? Não importava mais. Agora ela sonhava em passar o resto de sua vida amando intensamente aqueles três Malfoys.

- Sempre foi assim? - quis saber a garota, ainda abraçada ao "marido".

- Sempre. - respondeu Draco, fazendo com que Hermione abrisse um sorriso e adormecesse tranqüila em seus braços.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Draco chegava em casa cada vez mais cedo. Fazia as refeições em casa e participava mais da vida dos filhos, mas também aproveitava para ficar com Hermione e roubar beijos e carinhos sempre que possível. No entanto, nem todos estavam felizes.

Adrian, que sempre quis ser como o pai e imitá-lo em tudo, agora via a presença de Draco com restrições. Ele parecia incomodado com a atenção que Hermione dedicava a seu suposto marido e retomava sua agressividade, mas dessa vez direcionava tudo para o pai.

- Ela é minha mãe, mas não é nada sua! - disse uma noite perdendo a paciência.

- Filho, o que está dizendo? Seu pai e eu somos casados e é natural que as pessoas casadas sejam carinhosas entre si. - tentou explicar com toda a paciência.

- Mas vocês não são casados e por isso você não pode ficar abraçada com ele!- disse o loirinho contrariado no exato momento que Draco entrava na sala.

- Hermione, acho que eu preciso ter uma conversa com Adrian. Pode nos deixar a sós? - disse Draco com um tom sério, sendo atendido.

Hermione subia as escadas segurando a mão de Eric, enquanto perguntava para si mesma o que Draco queria dizer para Adrian, quando foi surpreendida pelo "filho caçula", que prontamente respondeu sua dúvida: - Não se preocupa, mãe! Papai só vai repetir a mesma coisa de sempre. - começou o garotinho.

- E o que é que ele diz sempre? - perguntou a moça intrigada.

- Que temos que nos comportar se não quisermos que você vá embora. - explicou o menino.

- Como assim? - perguntou confusa, mas Eric soltou sua mão e saiu correndo, deixando-a muito preocupada.

Decidiu esperar Draco no quarto e conversar seriamente sobre o que havia acontecido; Afinal, não tinha nenhum cabimento ameaçar as crianças daquela maneira. Era um absurdo! Ela não tinha motivos para ir embora… Ou tinha? O que eles estavam lhe escondendo?

--------- n/a--------

Gostaria de saber se alguém gostou dessa história e se devo continuar postando os capítulos...


	4. Parte IV

O Exercício das Pequenas Coisas

Não imagino se alguém chegou a perceber, mas este texto tem inspiração em um filme muito antigo, que costumava passar na sessão da tarde quando eu era menina... Eu amava as confusões daquele cara malandro, tentando convencer a moça que não tinha absolutamente nada incomum com ele, de que eram um casal feliz e que junto com os filhos endiabrados formavam uma linda família...

Jamais esqueci esse filme, jamais esqueci a idéia de que o amor pode ser assim: ignora condição social, raça, beleza, educação... Somente o amor pode tudo e vence tudo!

No fim de semana, vocês conhecerão o final da minha versão e descobrirão qual o castigo de Draco Malfoy, mas antes disso, vim aqui, agradecer a todos os que leram a história e principalmente a três pessoas muito gentis, que alegraram meus dias com seus comentários e palavras de incentivo:

**Márcia**: Obrigada por me incentivar. Foi realmente importante saber que você gostou da história!

: No próximo capítulo você poderá matar toda a sua curiosidade... Espero sinceramente que goste do desfecho e muito obrigada por seu incentivo.

**Hiorrana**: Essa fic foi muito curtinha para que pudesse desenvolver bem o romance, mas logo postarei outros romances, já que esse é meu gênero preferido e ficaria honrada com suas opiniões e sugestões. Obrigada por tudo.

E para que ninguém se decepcione com meu recado, aproveito a deixa para postar uma mini prévia, espero que se divirtam:

Acordou cedo naquela manhã e se sentiu feliz por poder senti-la em seus braços. Ela ainda dormia, mas ele não resistiu e a abraçou, aproximando ainda mais seus corpos.

- Harry... – disse a garota quase sussurrando, ainda de olhos fechados, fazendo com que Draco sentisse como se tivesse levado um soco.

Ele estava completamente abalado e a soltou bruscamente fazendo-a despertar do que parecia um sonho, mas que na verdade era tudo real. Abriu os olhos e viu Draco mirá-la por alguns segundos, antes de se levantar nervoso passando a mão pelos cabelos. Não era necessário perguntar, a expressão era suficientemente clara.

........................................................

- Você não entende... Ela não vai voltar! Ela nunca vai querer voltar! – disse Draco magoado.

- Vai sim! Por que ela ama a gente! Eu só preciso falar com ela e ela volta. – argumentou o garoto.

..............................................................

- Você dormiu com o Malfoy para se vingar de mim, por causa da Gina? – acusou Harry.

- Você dormiu com a Weasley? Que mau gosto, Potter! Mas em todo caso, eu já pedi com educação uma vez, mas você não está colaborando e vejo que terei de ser mais enfático: pare de desperdiçar nosso tempo e vá embora! – falou Draco sem paciência, dando início a uma briga.

- Parem com isso! Se querem se matar, que façam isso em outro lugar! – gritava Hermione tentando separar os dois. – Saiam daqui e me deixem em paz!

O Exercício das Pequenas Coisas – Último Capítulo!!!!!!!!

Se acreditarem que a história é digna, por favor comentem....


	5. Parte V

Draco entrou no quarto procurando disfarçar todo o seu aborrecimento, mas o esforço foi inútil, pois imediatamente Hermione o colocou contra a parede, questionando sua atitude. Era complicado porque ele não tinha como se defender. Era culpado e isso estava claro.

Sem saída deixou que a garota conduzisse a discussão e procurou responder seus questionamentos o mínimo possível; Sabia que tal atitude a deixaria enfurecida, mas era a melhor maneira de afastá-la da verdade. Não conseguia sequer imaginar a possibilidade de perdê-la, mas aquela noite selou o início da retomada das lembranças de Hermione e de uma contagem regressiva para que ela os deixasse.

Pouco a pouco, a garota ia recuperando seu passado. Lembrou-se de Hogwarts e de várias discussões entre ela e Draco. Não conseguia entender como poderia ter se apaixonado por ele, mas também não se sentia a vontade para fazer novas perguntas. Dias se seguiram povoados de angústia. Ela se via diante de milhares de peças de um quebra-cabeça que não conseguia encaixar.

Sentia medo, mas não falava. Agarrava-se cada vez mais aos filhos e ao próprio Draco, tentando se convencer de que o presente era tudo o que importava, mas era difícil. A tensão era visível nos olhos dela; "Certamente estava se lembrando de algo, mas por que não falava nada?" – perguntava Draco a si mesmo observando o comportamento de Hermione.

Acordou cedo naquela manhã e se sentiu feliz por poder senti-la em seus braços. Ela ainda dormia, mas ele não resistiu e a abraçou, aproximando ainda mais seus corpos.

- Harry... – disse a garota quase sussurrando, ainda de olhos fechados, fazendo com que Draco sentisse como se tivesse levado um soco.

Ele estava completamente abalado e a soltou bruscamente fazendo-a despertar do que parecia um sonho, mas que na verdade era tudo real. Abriu os olhos e viu Draco mirá-la por alguns segundos, antes de se levantar nervoso passando a mão pelos cabelos. Não era necessário perguntar, a expressão era suficientemente clara.

Hermione sentia sua cabeça doer e lágrimas corriam sua face. Agora podia se lembrar claramente de Harry, do seu desespero e da decisão de desistir de viver. Mas havia algo que ela ainda não conseguia entender... Por quê? Por que ele a havia enganado daquela maneira? Sentiu-se traída novamente.

Não disse nenhuma palavra, caminhou até o armário, vestiu uma roupa qualquer e aparatou. Estava feito. Ela o havia deixado e ele não tinha nenhum direito de tentar impedi-la. Ainda que seu coração estivesse quase parando de bater, tamanha a dor que sentia, sabia que ele era culpado.

Longe dali, Hermione aparatou em seu apartamento que estava entulhado de mensagens de seus amigos e de Harry, é claro, mas não se interessou em lê-las apenas se jogou na cama e chorou.

Dias se passaram e os garotos estavam inconformados com a ausência da mãe. Draco havia novamente se entregado ao fire whisky e respondia com agressividade quando os filhos perguntavam por Hermione. Magoava-os dizendo que ela escolheu ir embora e deixá-los.

- Mentira! Ela foi embora por sua causa! E é você que não quer que ela volte! – gritava Adrian enfrentando o pai.

- Ela não é a mãe de vocês! Ela não quer vocês, então parem com isso! – berrava Draco embriagado, deixando os meninos arrasados.

Mas Adrian tinha resolvido que iria trazer sua mãe de volta e decidiu ir procurá-la mesmo sem a ajuda do pai. Arrumou uma pequena mochila e se preparava para deixar a mansão, quando foi surpreendido pelo pai.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Draco com raiva.

- Vou buscar a minha mãe! – respondeu seguro.

- E posso saber como pretende fazer isso, se nem ao menos sabe onde ela está? – perguntava Draco irônico.

- Eu vou procurar até encontrar. – respondeu encarando o pai.

- Você não entende... Ela não vai voltar! Ela nunca vai querer voltar! – disse Draco magoado.

- Vai sim! Por que ela ama a gente! Eu só preciso falar com ela e ela volta. – argumentou o garoto.

- E o que você diria a ela? – quis saber.

- Que não quero ficar longe dela e que vou me comportar e que ela não precisará mais ir embora porque eu vou cuidar dela. – falou decidido fazendo Draco pensar.

- Vá para lá para cima e fique com seu irmão, vou sair e posso demorar! – disse Draco, pegando um casaco e deixando o filho um tanto confuso.

Enquanto isso, Hermione era surpreendida por uma visita inesperada.

- Onde você estava? - perguntou Harry enquanto se sentava em uma poltrona.

- E por que quer saber? – perguntou a moça num tom indiferente.

- Eu me preocupo com você! – respondeu sério.

- Mesmo? – questionou irônica.

- Pare com isso, Hermione! Gina e eu... Aquilo não foi importante. – começou o moreno.

- Não foi importante? Creio que esteja completamente enganado; Foi muito importante, suficiente para que eu decidisse, por exemplo, que não desejo ter nenhum dos dois em minha vida.

- Você está magoada agora, mas com o tempo vai perceber que...

- Perceber que você é tudo o que eu tenho? Que é a minha única chance de ter uma família novamente? – perguntou Hermione transtornada. – As coisas mudam senhor Potter. Você não pode mais me oferecer o que eu desejo.

- E quem poderia? – desdenhou Harry.

- Eu. – respondeu Draco que havia acabado de aparatar e escutava o final da conversa.

A situação estava realmente tensa. Hermione não esperava por Harry e muito menos por Draco e não sabia como agir.

- Malfoy? O que esse cara faz aqui? – perguntou Harry segurando com força o braço de Hermione.

- Não é dá sua conta! – respondeu a castanha se soltando e deixando Draco orgulhoso.

- Como não é da minha conta? Nós somos noivos, temos um compromisso! – esbravejou Harry.

- Não tenho mais nenhum compromisso com você. E ainda que tivesse, você não tem moral para me cobrar nada! – revidou Hermione fazendo com que Draco ganhasse ainda mais segurança.

-Ótimo, agora que a situação de vocês já foi esclarecida, será que poderia nos dar licença, é que eu estou tentando pedir Hermione em casamento. – disse o loiro sorrindo para a garota que o olhava incrédula.

- Você dormiu com o Malfoy para se vingar de mim, por causa da Gina? – acusou Harry.

- Você dormiu com a Weasley? Que mau gosto, Potter! Mas em todo caso, eu já pedi com educação uma vez, mas você não está colaborando e vejo que terei de ser mais enfático: pare de desperdiçar nosso tempo e vá embora! – falou Draco sem paciência, dando início a uma briga.

- Parem com isso! Se querem se matar, que façam isso em outro lugar! – gritava Hermione tentando separar os dois. – Saiam daqui e me deixem em paz!

- É isso mesmo que você quer? Vai desistir da nossa vida, do nosso futuro? Podemos passar uma borracha nisso tudo e recomeçar; Sempre fomos –começou Harry.

- Amigos. Sempre fomos ótimos amigos, mas nunca existiu um amor verdadeiro e isso ficou muito claro quando vi você com a Gina. Por favor, não torne as coisas mais difíceis... – disse a castanha, fazendo com que Harry decidisse sair de cena definitivamente.

Hermione sentia-se mal, tudo aquilo estava sendo demais para ela; Estava fraca e extremamente pálida e caminhou com certa dificuldade até a poltrona da sala e somente neste instante, se deu conta de que Draco continuava ali.

- Vá embora, por favor! – pediu com a voz fraca, fechando os olhos numa tentativa de amenizar a tontura que sentia.

- Não vou embora a não ser que venha comigo! Vim aqui para te levar para casa e não volto sem você. – falou Draco decido.

- Por causa dos meninos... – completou Hermione.

- Eles estão sofrendo muito com a sua ausência, mas não é por eles que eu estou aqui... Estou aqui antes de tudo, porque eu te amo e não consigo e nem quero ficar longe você... Estou aqui para te pedir que seja minha mulher para sempre e que volte para a sua casa e para os seus filhos que também te amam. – disse o loiro se aproximando e tomando os lábios da garota.

Após algum tempo, se separam sem ar e Hermione se afastou, tentando esconder as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Ainda sem encará-lo, respirou fundo e decidiu esclarecer os fatos:

- Porque fez isso? – perguntou ainda magoada.

- Porque eu te amo! – respondeu olhando diretamente nos olhos da garota.

- Por que me levou para sua casa e mentiu para mim? – questionou se afastando.

- Eu vi quando você saiu do bar e se atirou na frente daquele carro... Tudo foi tão rápido e quando eu soube que você tinha perdido a memória achei que poderia ferir o Potter. – confessou.

- Então tudo não passou de uma vingança contra Harry. – disse suspirando derrotada.

- Começou assim... Mas depois que eu te conheci tudo mudou. Eu não me importo mais com o Potter, me importo com você! Nunca te pressionei por informações sobre ele ou sobre qualquer pessoa! – defendeu-se.

- Se aproveitou do acidente, mentiu para mim, envolveu duas crianças inocentes sabendo que iriam se apegar... Não sei se posso perdoar isso! – disse sincera.

- Você está certa; Eu realmente sou culpado de todas essas acusações, mas estou sendo sincero agora... Eu posso te fazer feliz e você sabe disso; Esses últimos dois meses foram maravilhosos e eu não quero que isso acabe. Diga que não se sente assim e que não me quer na sua vida e eu prometo que te deixo em paz. – falou seguro.

- Eu não tenho essa opção. Mesmo que eu quisesse, já não tenho como te tirar da minha vida... – respondeu a moça com um olhar enigmático, deixando o rapaz confuso. – Eu estou grávida.

Aquela notícia completamente inesperada em meio a uma conversa tão difícil causou um enorme impacto em Draco, que durante alguns segundos não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação, para depois abrir um enorme sorriso e abraçar Hermione.

Ele a abraçava de forma carinhosa e protetora, fazendo com que ela se desarmasse e decidisse esquecer o que havia acontecido; Não adiantava tentar se enganar, o amava, amava aquelas crianças e não poderia ser feliz longe deles, principalmente agora. Olharam-se nos olhos e se entregaram a um beijo que começou delicado e carinhoso, mas logo se tornou intenso e cheio de paixão.

- Venha, vamos para casa! Tem dois pestinhas loucos para te ver! – disse Draco abraçando ainda mais a garota e aparatando.

- Mãe! Mãe! – gritavam Eric e Adrian, enquanto desciam as escadas e corriam ao encontro de Hermione e a abraçavam com força.

- Ai, que saudades dos meus filhotes! – dizia a garota enquanto abraçava e beijava as crianças.

- Mãe, você vai ficar aqui com a gente, né? – perguntava Eric agarrado a castanha.

- Claro que vai! Eu nunca mais vou deixar que ela vá embora. – disse Adrian sério, arrancando um sorriso Hermione.

- Não se preocupem, eu não vou a lugar nenhum! – prometeu Hermione, sentindo-se completamente feliz por finalmente realizar o seu sonho e poder ter uma família.

Fim

-------------Notas da Autora------------

A todos que leram a fic, muito obrigada!


End file.
